


Primary Colors

by Aurorazilla



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, SPOILERS FOR 2.16, THIS IS EXACTLY HOW IT WENT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T HOW IT WENT???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T HOW THAT EPISODE ENDED???? HAHAHA THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED. WORD FOR WORD, ALL OF IT IS EXACTLY-





	Primary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> fuckn nana rose couldn't wait 5 more seconds ffs

Red light casts an eerie glow across porcelain skin. Toni watches out of the corner of her eye as Cheryl fiddles her hands together, a nervous habit that she seems to have only around Toni. (Not that she minds; she knows what’s been building between them, and she knows it’s only a matter of time before one of them caves first)

“Full disclosure,” Cheryl’s voice is quiet, so as to not disturb the others sleeping several feet away. The redhead turns over onto her side, so Toni does the same. “I… didn’t want to invite all the girls tonight.” (Toni thinks Cheryl looks beautiful. Breathtaking. This girl has taken her damn heart and Toni wants nothing more than to bask in her presence.) “But I knew my _hideous_ mother would _never_ allow me to invite _just_ you.” The air between them is shifting, and Toni can’t help but hold her breath a bit. (She feels warm, her veins filled with electricity.)

They’ve danced around their feelings for too long, and, God, she wants more than anything to close the distance between them.

“Which is… what I craved.” It’s a heavy confession, like Cheryl is coming out to Toni all over again, and she feels the world come to a halt around them when she looks into Cheryl’s dark eyes.

She isn’t sure who moves first, but their lips connect softly, hesitantly. Cheryl’s hand moves to her cheek, tender and gentle like she’s afraid Toni will yank away or something will pull them apart at any moment. Toni’s hand moves to Cheryl’s hair, stroking through it while kissing Cheryl with more force.

Cheryl sighs against her, body melting into the feeling of Toni’s lips over hers, and Toni’s heart floods with warmth.

They separate, slightly out of breath, and lean their foreheads together. Cheryl is searching Toni’s eyes for something, though neither are quite sure what. Toni knows with absolute certainty that Cheryl Blossom is a gem more precious than any diamond.

Cheryl is smiling, and it reaches her eyes. Oh, those expressive eyes. Toni can find every emotion in them. Happiness, safety, comfort… she loves that Cheryl feels safe around her. She loves a lot about Cheryl.

(She loves Cheryl.)

(And maybe Cheryl loves her, too.)

(She does.)

**Author's Note:**

> tfw penelope blossom is the biggest clam jam of all im so pissed rn im so


End file.
